


Moments of Happiness

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is that of a song that Rosalie Sorrels sings</p><p>Set between Seasons 4 and 5, while Willow is in England.</p><p>Prompt from Open on Sunday: “Very occasionally, if you pay really close attention, life doesn't suck.” - Joss Whedon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> The title is that of a song that Rosalie Sorrels sings
> 
> Set between Seasons 4 and 5, while Willow is in England.
> 
> Prompt from Open on Sunday: “Very occasionally, if you pay really close attention, life doesn't suck.” - Joss Whedon

There's a grayish fog between Willow and the rest of the world, a distancing that makes everything seem unreal. The grass under her feet is no more than damp with dew, but Willow feels like she's walking in mud, dragging herself through. When her legs buckle and her knees hit the ground with a jarring thud, she pulls herself up and continues to trudge forward as if the weight of the world were dragging her back down.

The old well, dry now, was once a spring dedicated to the goddess. It's become Willow's special place, her hiding place, the place where she calls up her memories. Not even thoughts of Tara bring her joy now, but she pours over each precious moment, hoping that someday she'll be able to feel again, that someday she'll have at least moments of happiness.


End file.
